Como Ler Artigos de Matemática
Não basta que você saiba várias fórmulas e vários resultados. Você precisa saber quando deve aplicá-las. * Sempre use papel e caneta para ler artigos de matemáticas. * Não tenha vergonha ou preguiça de ler mais de uma vez. Nas outras vezes em que você ler, você irá entender melhor e mais coisas. Estude uma solução várias vezes até que você a ache fácil. * Antes de ler a solução de um problema, procure resolver você mesmo. Mesmo se você não conseguir, irá ter mais familiaridade com ele na hora de ler a solução. Você irá se divertir mais se fizer isso. * Se uma teoria estiver difícil de ler, faça alguns exemplos ou casos particulares para que você possa entender melhor. * Se você achar uma definição complicada, procure por exemplos. Ou, se conseguir, faça os seus próprios exemplos. * Talvez, ler o artigo de Lógica pode lhe ajudar a entender melhor os artigos. Porém não é necessário. * Dizer que algo é difícil, não significa que você não vai conseguir. Afinal, dizer que algo é difícil depende do que você já viu no passado. Se você já viu coisas mais difíceis, então algo não necessária se torna difícil. Porém quando você se esforça para aprender algo difícil, aquilo se torna fácil um dia. * Caso você sinta que não esteja entendendo muito bem, procure pausar para reler, fazer casos particulares, exemplos do que você acabou de ler etc. Termos Frequentes * Análogo: O raciocínio é praticamente o mesmo. * Suponha sem perda de generalidade: quer dizer que você pegasse o(s) outro(s) caso(s), o raciocínio seria o mesmo. Podemos fazer isso, por exemplo, quando existe simetria no problema. * Distintos: Diferentes * Dois a dois: quando dizemos que "dois a dois tem uma determinada propriedade", quer dizer que quais dois deles possuem esta propriedade. O mesmo vale para "três a três" e assim por diante. * Notação: É quando usamos um ou mais símbolos para representar uma ideia ou um objeto matemático. Por exemplo, você pode usar \times ou \cdot para representar uma multiplicação. Cada uma delas é uma notação. * ' n -ésimo:' do mesmo jeito que falamos de 1^{\circ} (primeiro), 2^{\circ} (segundo), 3^{\circ} (terceiro) e assim por diante, podemos falar do n^{\circ} (n-ésimo). * ' n -upla:' do mesmo jeito que podemos falar de um par ordenado (x,y) , também dá para falar de uma terna (ou tripla) ordenada (x,y,z) e de uma quádrupla ordenada (x,y,z,w) , também podemos falar de uma lista com n números (x_1,x_2,\dots,x_n) que será chamada de n -upla. *'Quadrado perfeito:' É um número que possui raiz quadrada exata, por exemplo, 0,1,4,9,16,25,\cdots . Em outras palavras, um número a é quadrado perfeito se existe um inteiro x tal que a=x^2 . *'Cubo perfeito:' É um número que possui raiz cúbica exata, por exemplo, 0,1,8,27,64,125,\cdots .Em outras palavras, um número a é cubo perfeito se existe um inteiro x tal que a=x^3 . *'"Com efeito" ou "De fato":' escrevemos isto quando queremos provar ou justificar uma afirmação que acabamos de fazer. Outras Nomenclaturas * Conceitos Primitivos: São aqueles que não se definem por serem muito básicos. Por exemplo: pontos, retas, planos, conjuntos etc. * Postulados (ou Axiomas): São proposições que não se demonstram. São regras que devemos usar para usar os conceitos primitivos. * Teorema: Afirmação matemática válida que deve ser demonstrada. * Proposição: Um teorema que não é central e não tem tanta importância assim no texto. * Lema: Teorema que será usada para se mostrar outro que virá depois. * Corolário: Um teorema que pode ser provado como consequência de outro que acabou de ser provado. Você não é obrigado a usar as palavras lema, corolário e proposição. Isto depende do gosto do escritor e do leitor. Em alguns casos, os teoremas são chamados de regras ou leis. Definições É quando damos nomes a objetos que possuem certas propriedades interessantes. Quando você cria uma definição, você dá um nome a algo que gastaria um certo tempo para descrever. Na matemática, uma definição: * Não pode ser dada em termos vagos e imprecisos; * Não pode ter ambiguidades; * É clara. Por exemplo, quando dizemos que "um número é par se for um inteiro divisível por 2 " temos uma afirmação clara que nos diz quando um número é par e quando ele não é. Esta afirmação nos ajuda a identificar apenas números pares. Se um número não é caracterizado por esta frase, ele não é par. Além disso, se ele for par, ele precisa ser caracterizado por esta frase. Por isso, nas definições, a palavra "se" deve ser entendida como "se, e somente se". Ou seja, devemos entender a definição acima como "um número é par se, e somente se, for um inteiro divisível por 2 " Mas não podemos considerar com definição a afirmação: "um ângulo agudo é um ângulo pontudo", pois a palavra "pontudo" não é bem definida na própria matemática e deixa a definição de agudo bem vaga. Não se pode provar definições: elas apenas servem para caracterizamos objetos. No caso da Geometria, uma definição NÃO pode depender de uma figura para existir. As figuras servem apenas para nos ajudar a entender. Noções Primitivas (ou Conceitos Primitivos) Uma definição depende de outras. Estas outras dependem de outras ainda. Onde parar? Em alguns lugares, como na Geometria Euclidiana, se começa de algum lugar. Lá não se definem pontos e retas, por exemplo. Eles são objetos que não possuem uma definição, mas são evidentes por si mesmo e podemos aceitá-los naturalmente. Eles são chamados de noções primitivas (ou conceitos primitivos). A partir destas noções, todas as definições de geometria são feitas. Axiomas (ou Postulados) Para provarmos uma proposição, precisamos de outros resultados. Para provarmos estes outros, precisamos de outros ainda. Onde parar? Precisamos de afirmações que são escolhidas para serem as "primeiras" e que não precisam ser provadas. Por exemplo, na Geometria Euclidiana, o resultado "por dois pontos passa exatamente uma única reta" é um resultado deste estilo que não pode ser provado. Esta afirmação se refere a conceitos primitivos, é simples, não precisa ser provada e a partir dela é possível concluir outro resultados. Estes resultados serão chamados de axiomas (ou postulados). Observe que isto não é uma definição. Além da geometria, os modelos axiomáticos são usados na construção dos números naturais e na construção das operações com números reais. Algumas Coisas Sempre Feitas em Artigos * Quando fazemos uma lista de coisas, na matemática, às vezes usamos (i), (ii), (iii), (iv) e assim por diante. Isso representa os algarismos romanos I, II, III, IV e assim por diante. * Ao invés de escrevermos x>a e y>a , podemos simplesmente escrever x,y>a . * Quando estamos mexendo em um problema e já temos uma variável x e quisermos marcar outra variável relacionada, ao invés de usarmos y , às vezes pode ser usado x' . * Quando quisermos escrever que algo vale para i=1, i=2, \cdots, i=n , podemos colocar: "para i=1,2,\cdots,n " ou "para todo 1 \leq i \leq n " ou ainda "para i \in \{1,2,\cdots,n\} ". * Quando dizemos que um tabuleiro é m \times n quer dizer que ele tem m linhas e n colunas. Como Funcionam os Teoremas? Em geral, se um teorema é da forma "se P então Q ", a sentença P é chamada de hipótese enquanto Q é chamada de tese (para entender melhor, você pode consultar o artigo de Lógica). As hipóteses condições que devem ser usadas na demonstração do teorema. Já uma tese é o que queremos concluir. Não devemos usá-la para fazer a demonstração. Nem todo teorema é da forma "se P então Q ". Por exemplo, "a soma dos ângulos internos de um triângulo é 180^{\circ} . Se um teorema for da forma "se P , então Q ", então a afirmação "se Q , então P " é chamada de recíproca do teorema. Se, e Somente Se Considere as duas afirmações seguintes: * Se Maria é maior do que João, então João é menor do que Maria; * Se João é menor do que Maria, então Maria é maior do que João. Podemos resumir estas duas afirmações na seguinte: "Maria é maior do que João se, e somente se, João é menor do que Maria". Definições Equivalentes Duas definições são equivalentes quando uma é verdadeira se, e somente se, a outra também for. Por exemplo, veja as definições de número par a seguir: Definição 1: '''Um número é '''par se for um inteiro divisível por 2 . Definição 2: Um número é par se for um inteiro cujo último algarismo das unidades é 0,2,4,6 ou 8 . Porém, vale o seguinte resultado: "Um número inteiro é divisível por 2 se, e somente se, ele o seu algarismo das unidades for 0,2,4,6 ou 8 ." Estas definições são equivalentes. Desta forma, em um texto pode ser usada tanto uma quanto outra. Generalizações Observe as seguintes afirmações: * "A soma dos ângulos internos de um triângulo é 180^{\circ} "; * "A soma dos ângulos internos de um polígono de n lados é 180^{\circ}(n-2) ". Observe que a segunda afirmação é mais geral do que a primeira. De fato, se fizermos n=3 na segunda afirmação, teremos justamente a primeira afirmação. Neste caso, dizemos que a segunda afirmação é uma generalização da primeira ou ainda que a primeira afirmação é um caso particular da segunda. Símbolos Frequentes Símbolo Significado > É maior do que < É menor do que \geq É maior ou igual a \leq É menor ou igual a \neq É diferente de \approx Aproximadamente igual \cong Aproximadamente igual ou Congruente \pm Mais ou menos \mp Menos ou mais \forall Para todo \forall Para todo, qualquer \exists Existe \nexists Não existe \exists! Existe um único | Tal que ; Tal que : Tal que \therefore Portanto Alfabeto Grego Frequentemente aparecem letras gregas nos textos de matemática. Nome da Letra Maiúscula Minúscula Alfa \Alpha \alpha Beta \Beta \beta Gama \Gamma \gamma Delta \Delta \delta Epsílon \Epsilon \epsilon ou \varepsilon Zeta \Zeta \zeta Êta \Eta \eta Teta \Theta \theta ou \vartheta Iota \Iota \iota Kapa \Kappa \kappa Lambda \Lambda \lambda Mu \Mu \mu Nu \Nu \nu Ksi \Xi \xi Ómicron \Omicron \omicron Pi \Pi \pi ou \varpi Rô \Rho \rho ou \varrho Sigma \Sigma \sigma ou \varsigma Tau \Tau \tau Upsilon \Upsilon \upsilon Fi \Phi \phi ou \varphi Khi \Chi \chi Psi \Psi \psi Ômega \Omega \omega Entendi Todas as Passagens, Mas Não Sei o Que Aconteceu na Solução Em certos pode ocorrer o seguinte: você entende todas as passagens, mas não entende o porquê que a solução foi feita daquele jeito. O que fazer nestes casos. Elaborar um roteiro! Como assim? Pegue uma solução deste tipo. Tome uma folha separada e anote todos os passos e enumere-os. A partir de agora, pegue outra folha e resolva apenas olhando nos passos que você escreveu separadamente. Se você ainda não entender, escreva em outra folha um novo roteiro, mas desta vez com menos passos: retire aqueles passos que você não irá precisar mais. Faça isso até que você consiga fazer a solução sozinho! É importante que você saiba explicar uma solução sem que você use papéis. E Se O Texto Estiver Em Inglês? Podem aparecer algumas abreviações comuns. * AWD: "and we're done". * BWOC: "by way of contradiction". * gcd: "greatest common divisor". * iff: "if and only if". * ISTS: "it is sufficient to show". * lcm: least common multiple. * LHS: "left-hand side". * NTS: "need to show". * QED: vem do latim "quod erat demonstrandum" e significa "como queríamos demonstrar". * resp.: "respectively". * RHS: "right-hand side". * RTP: "required to prove". * TFAE: "the following are equivalent". * TS: "to show". * W⁵: "wich was what we wanted". * WLOG: "without loss of generality". * wrt: "with respect to". * WMA: "we may assume". * WTS: "wish to show" ou "want to show". Existem ainda alguns termos matemáticos, * Angle Bisector: Bissetriz * Iff: Se e somente se * Locus: Lugar geométrico. * Lattice points: Pontos com coordenadas inteiras. * Perpendicular bisector: Mediatriz. * Ray: Semirreta. Bibliografia * FILHO, Daniel Cordeiro de Morais. Um Convite à Matemática: com técnicas de demonstração e notas históricas. 3ª. ed. S.l.: SBM, 2016. 310 p. Categoria:Matemática